Such synthesis gas generators have been known in various design embodiments. The partial oxidation of fuels, e.g., coal, oil, sewage sludge, plastic wastes, natural gas, etc., with the aim of generating synthesis gas and utilizing it offers wide possibilities of application.
Some of the possible applications are:
Generation of synthesis gas for gas and steam plants, PA0 generation of city gas, PA0 supplying chemical plants with synthesis gases, PA0 disposal of wastes (sewage sludge, plastics, residual distillates) with the generation of a high-value product gas (H.sub.2 and CO), and PA0 generation of H.sub.2 for reduction in steel-making.
Depending on the needs of the application, a waste heat utilization system or a quenching means is arranged downstream of the gas generated by partial oxidation. A quenching medium, e.g., water, is fed into the gas in the quenching means to cool it.